1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid aerating assembly, and more particularly to a liquid aerating assembly having a safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the aerated beverages are prepared by the factories and manufacturers. However, once the container for the aerated beverage is opened, the gas, particularly the carbon dioxide will be disengaged from the liquid. The users may not aerate the liquid manually and may not make the aerated beverage by themselves. In addition, the aerated beverages are largely contained in plastic bottles which will be discarded after use. The plastic bottles may seriously pollute our environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional aerated beverages.